Forest of the Wind
Appearance The Tengu that inhabit the forest, build their houses within the base of the tree trunks. The architecture is extremely eastern in appearance and houses often feature interiors that include paper sliding doors and tatami mats as flooring. The windows are almost always circular as is the hanging lanterns that they place around the village. Residents The Forest of the Wind is exclusively Tengu. By law, no other races are allowed to stay within the village for more than a few days. Demographics Social Standings The Forest of the Wind is governed by five Tengu who have proven themselves in trials of combat, tactics and wit. All Tengu are able to participate in the Trials, no matter their background. Should there be more than five Tengu that pass the trials, there is a democratic vote for the five members. Those who are not voted for are still highly respected individuals. The council of Five then decide upon pay rates, taxes and other ventures. They are able abolish and create new laws that all Tengu must abide by. All Tengu respect each other, no matter their background. This respect creates the bond that hold the society together. Laws # Murder, rape and other violent crimes are forbidden # Theft and other petty crimes are forbidden # Speaking out against the Council is forbidden # All Tengu are to join the military 3 years before adulthood no matter what. # All foreigners are to face the Council if they are non-violent # All foreigners are only allowed to stay within the Forest for 3 days. Crime and Punishment Violent or serious crimes are punishable by death, which is conducted by the Council. Theft and other petty crimes are punishable by jail sentence. Length is decided upon by the Council. Attempting to avoid Military training will increase the amount of years a Tengu must serve. Non-violet foreigners are to consult with the Council. Violent foreigners are to be immediately put down. Violation of the 6th law will see the foreigner being forcibly removed from the Forest. Defense The Forest is heavily patrolled by Tengu, and it is very unlikely that anything could slip by their vigilance. The perpetual wind protects the forest from fire that is not directly sent upon the forest. This wind also helps Tengu locate foreigners or other strange beings that wonder into the forest. Fashion and Art The Tengu are quite artistic, often producing many artworks that depict landscapes, forests or plants. Rarely do they draw animals or other people/Tengu in their art. Only those in the Council may wear regal clothing, and the rest of the Tengu population wears peasant clothing or profession outfits. However there is some creative degree allowed in a common Tengu's clothing to show some artistic individuality. Economy Despite being so cut off from the rest of Tessanis, the Tengu have actually adopted the Common Currency of Gold, Silver and Copper pieces. Which is used in everyday trading among other things. Races Commonly Found [[Tengu]] Other Travel Times